youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Rocket
Weisman, Greg (2011-01-10). Question #13943. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-01-10. | real name = Raquel | designation = 26 | species = Human | gender = Female | hair color = Black | eye color = Brown | mentor = Icon | affiliation = Justice League, formerly the Team | powers = Flight Force-field generation | weaknesses = | equipment = | first = 114 | voice = Kittie }} Rocket is a superheroine, partner and protégé of Icon. She is a member of the Team, joining after the Justice League inducted five new members to their own ranks, including her mentor. Physical appearance Rocket is a teenage African American girl with short black hair. She wears a formfitting blue shirt that also included a partial hood that covers her cheeks. On top, she wears brown coveralls, and has a belt with three glowing circles on it. The belt is kept in place by black straps on her thighs. She also wears kneepads.. She also has three silver hoop earings on both of her ears. History Early life Weisman, Greg (2012-02-10). Question #14311. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-02-11. She was inspired by the other sidekicks to pick up a costume, and convinced Icon to do the same. Weisman, Greg (2012-01-11). Question #13972. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-01-12. Present She helped the Justice League fight off Poison Ivy's plants along with her partner Icon. As part of a simulated training scenario of the Team, a simulation of Rocket prepared for battle against the invading aliens after Icon's "death". With all adults gone, Rocket had her hands full keeping Dakota City safe. She used her force field to lift a bus to safety after it balanced precariously off the edge of a bridge. When Icon was considered for membership of the Justice League, Wonder Woman expressed the hope that one day Rocket could join, to bring more women into the League, an idea that both Black Canary and Hawkwoman approved of. Along with the Team in the Hall of Justice, Rocket watched her partner, Icon, be inducted into the Justice League. Rocket felt a bit left out, as she was the one who influenced Icon to become a hero. She should be outside congratulating him. During Red Arrow's induction, Rocket was surprised at the other's reaction—as if being a sidekick was inferior to being your own hero. She had always looked up to the sidekicks, and felt them as her inspiration. As Robin was about to explain the prior six months to her, he got an alert and Rocket left with them to help. Rocket was completely unfamiliar with the Team, or its recent history, and had to be briefed quickly about Cheshire and the suitcase she was carrying. They were tracking her airplane, but it turned out it crashed in a snowy valley. As the teens reached the scene, the group investigated the crashed plane. However, they were ambushed by Cheshire, Riddler, Shimmer, Mammoth and other enemies. Both groups engaged into a brawl and fought it out. Rocket was harmed by Apokoliptian weaponry but was rescued by Aqualad. After the Team won the battle and obtained the briefcase, Rocket asked Zatanna if this was a normal day for them. Back at Mount Justice, Batman congratulated the Team on their job, and they left with the case. Rocket finally got to congratulate her mentor, and apologized for leaving. Icon remarked that they have both found a team in which they belong. With the League gone, the Team discussed the ambush and the mole, which left Rocket perplexed. As the team explained what the mole matter was, secrets by Superboy, Artemis, and Miss Martian began to unravel; leaving Rocket once again baffled. Since their secrets were out, the three had nothing to fear and the Team helped ambush Lex Luthor, Sportsmaster, and Queen Bee and their allies. When Lex Luthor, Mercy, and an unconscious Queen Bee attempted to escape in a helicopter, Rocket chased after them. However, Rocket was occupied and held back by missiles. Unfortunately, she was needed back in battle, unable to follow. Eventually, the Team won the battle, leaving Rocket to happily agree that this is a normal day for the heroes. Batman revealed to the Team Red Arrow was the mole. They didn't believe it, and planned to find him themselves. After Batman left, Red Tornado mysteriously powered down. Half of the Team went looking for Roy, Robin, Rocket, Zatanna and Kid Flash stayed behind to examine Tornado. Robin discovered it was a hardware problem, and Zatanna proposed transferring his consciousness into the John Smith android. While they were doing that, Black Canary arrived in the cave, and attacked them. Robin planted a gas pellet on her, and Rocket trapped her in a force bubble. She soon passed out. They took her, and Tornado, with them on the Super-Cycle. Red Tornado explained the entire League was under the Light's mind control. After combining with the rest of the Team and Red Arrow, the Team traveled to the Watchtower in the bioship. Red Tornado had shut down security, which allowed the Team to dock at the bottom of the station. Once inside, they set out to negate the effects of the mind control with cure-tech. Rocket trapped Captain Atom in a bubble, which distracted him long enough for Aqualad to tag him with a patch of cure-tech. They next ambushed the returning away team. Rocket planted a patch on her mentor's neck. In the observation decks, the Team had to deal with the heavy hitters. After preventing Wonder Woman from using her lasso on Robin, Rocket trapped the Amazon in a force bubble. She could easily contain her, but because she had to keep up the bubble, she could not help in the rest of the fight. The Team had reconquered the satellite, and Vandal Savage and Klarion were forced to escape. As the clock struck New Year, Kid Flash and Artemis gave eachother a kiss. In heir wake, Miss Martian and Superboy, and Zatanna and Robin, also kissed. Rocket took the opportunity to give Aqualad a peck on the lips too. Appearances Powers and abilities Rocket has no powers of her own but by using a piece of alien technology called the inertia belt she can manipulate kinetic energy which has several applications: * Flight: Rocket is able to fly by releasing the kinetic energy below her to push her skyward. As atributed to her name, she can fly at a very high velocity. * Force bubble: Rocket can create blue bubbles of kinetic energy, that grow stronger if kinetic force is exerted on them. Background in other media * This is Rocket's first animated appearance. Rocket, or Raquel Ervin, is a hero originally from Milestone Media, the young partner of superhero Icon. Following the "Final Crisis" storyline, the Milestone universe merged with the mainstream DC Universe. References }} Category:A to Z Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:Individuals with the ability to fly Category:Justice League